


Fixing Sasuke's Redemption

by KuraBlue



Category: Naruto
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) Feels, Fix-It, Gen, Meta, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Redemption, Sort Of, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, basically a summary of events, if you could even call it that, not an actual fic, there may be salt, what the fuck was up with his redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraBlue/pseuds/KuraBlue
Summary: Because my 6th grade crush on Uchiha Sasuke will apparently never die, and he deserved a redemption arc on par with Zuko from Avatar, but he didn't get one because Kishimoto seemingly went braindead and ruined something that could've been legendary.Or: it's 2019 and I'm still pissed about how Naruto ended.





	Fixing Sasuke's Redemption

_Foreword:_

_Inspiration for this came from Tumblr user Ohtze, who writes several metas on storytelling and symbolism and the like. Though she typically is all about Reylo, she mentioned Sasuke in one of her recents "Redemption Hurts", which basically details the steps needed to reform a villain into a hero. She also said that Sasuke's canon redemption arc sucked, which I agree with. So I'm gonna try to fix that._

_The main theme of the arc is "redemption through suffering. Like, a lot a lot of suffering." I'll put the whole post[here](https://ohtze.tumblr.com/post/145166888033/redemption-arcs-and-why-you-should-be-prepared-for-pain) for reference, but essentially the steps are as follows:_

  1. _The initial crime_
  2. _A worsening of the crimes_
  3. _A reckoning_
  4. _A refusal of that reckoning_
  5. _Suffering_
  6. _Acceptance_
  7. _More suffering_
  8. _A selfless sacrifice/penance_
  9. _Forgiveness_



_Depending on if they suffered enough, they receive either death or a second life._

_With this knowledge, how would one write a proper redemption for one Uchiha Sasuke? Immediately I can tell that steps 1 and 2 can be left as-is, as Sasuke commits... many crimes, the initial of which being his initial defection. In addition, Sasuke does get several in-canon reckonings that he refuses._

_So basically all we need is for him to suffer._

_With that in mind, a possible summary of how this might go is as follows._

The official reckoning is the confrontation by Team 7 at the 5 Kage Summit. His murder of Danzo can be kept in, partly because fuck Danzo and partly because that can be the definitive "worsening of the crimes" step. That being said, his bloodthirsty insanity will be sufficiently toned down. Killing Danzo does not make him feel 'cleansed'. Killing Danzo makes him feel nothing, and thus confused as to why he's feeling nothing. Sakura's pathetic assassination attempt can be kept in, as Sakura is someone Sasuke would not expect to betray him. Both of these events will sow feelings of conflict within him that can be further explored later.

Nevertheless, as we all know Sasuke is a stubborn bastard, he decides to stick to his guns. He refuses his reckoning, the reckoning being Naruto attempting, once again, to knock sense into him. The battle at the 5 Kage Summit will be the long-awaited, no holds barred Naruto vs Sasuke battle, because the one Kishimoto wrote was obviously shoehorned in for the sake of giving the fans what they want.

In the end Sasuke doesn't have to be 'convinced' to give up and retreat. At this point he comes to the realization that a) Team 7 is the closest thing he's had to family since the massacre, possibly even a better family than his old one, and b) said family has finally given up on him. And c) though he would rather die than admit it, their giving up on him hurts him. 

After healing from his eye transplant and escaping Zetsu, Sasuke wanders for about a month or so, now completely alone. His new goal to destroy Konoha doesn't seem as appealing anymore, and now he's genuinely unsure if he's doing the right thing. Being internationally wanted, he faces a lot of hostility from towns that he passes through. No more girls sighing and fawning over his good looks now. Though of course nobody will openly antagonize him out of fear that he'll kill him, they will ostracize him by refusing him service. Shinobi also just happen to show up if he lingers in town for too long, leaving him constantly on the run when HE JUST WANTS TO BE LEFT ALONE TO THINK.

The 4th Great Ninja War begins. The canon progression of Sasuke running into dead Itachi and fighting alongside him can stay. Being able to spend time with and speak to his older brother, someone he trusts, will be good for him and help him towards "acceptance". However, in Itachi's last moments, Sasuke will not tell Itachi to go fuck himself by announcing his plans to destroy the village despite Itachi literally giving his life to protect it. Instead, Sasuke expresses how lost and alone he feels. He asks how Itachi can possibly forgive Konoha after everything they put him through. Itachi simply replies that he'll love his little brother no matter what.

Sasuke decides that he needs more opinions. I decide that he needs more suffering. 

Being uncertain whether or not Sasuke resurrecting the dead Kage was a good plot point or not, I will choose to omit it for now. Instead Sasuke heads to the front lines of the war in order to reacquaint himself with the modern Konoha. Naturally, everyone (his former classmates included) is incredibly suspicious of him. Several attempt to kill/capture him on sight. He runs into Obito, who calls him a traitor to the Uchiha. He runs into Madara, who is currently fighting against Naruto. Naruto is surprised when Sasuke begins to fight with him, not against him, but is overjoyed rather than suspicious. Unfortunately this joy causes distraction, and he is almost fatally stabbed by Madara.

Almost fatally stabbed because Sasuke jumps in front of him and takes the blow for himself. This not only fulfills the "selfless sacrifice" plot point, but it's a call back to that iconic moment of their genin days: "my body moved on its own". 

While on the brink of death, Sasuke (and Naruto) is visited by Hagoromo and granted a piece of his power. This feels more deserved than it did in canon since, thanks to the selfless sacrifice, Sasuke has by now semi-redeemed himself. Sasuke and Naruto team up properly and defeat Madara before he activates the Infinite Tsukyomi. Because all of the Infinite Tsukyomi portion was, in my opinion, drawn out and pointless. 

It goes without saying that Sasuke's dictator heel-face turn is written out entirely. He and Naruto do share a private moment where, Uchiha curse of hatred finally broken, he thanks Naruto for never giving up on him. Sasuke comes to the conclusion that even if Konoha (and the world honestly) has a terrible history of doing terrible things, the youth have the power to make it a better world in the future.

Of course, not everyone is 100% willing to forgive him yet, despite Naruto and Kakashi's combined clout absolving him of all crimes. Therefore he begins life as a nomad, available if Konoha needs him but steering clear so people feel safe.

Nothing happens between him and Sakura at that time. Even if they do start a relationship in the future, there is no fucking way they name their child Salad.

_End_


End file.
